Once Upon a Past
by l0velyfe
Summary: /A PauLeah drabble./ "Yeah, it was pretty fuckin' stupid, Leah. But how long are you gonna hate me for it? It's been three years, and you still want nothing to do with me." My gaze was unsympathetic. "You're right, Paul. It was pretty fuckin' stupid."
1. Prologue

**Once Upon A Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

* * *

**Prologue**

He was captivating. His eyes were soft initially, but if you looked harder, you could see they were hardened with the sharp shadows from his past. There were flecks of onyx in the brown depths, and the ability to become helplessly lost in their mysteries. They were chocolatey, and they held secrets. His hair was black and cut short, spiking up in odd, messy angles that could be tamed with no comb. It gave him the aura of authority, like he was in control. His ears were gauged with black, dime-sized coins, and his expression one that never gave away what was on his mind.

His lips were secondary to his eyes. They appeared positively soft. They were full, but thin enough to give them masculinity. A thin line of stubble traced just above his upper lip. His voice was low and husky, leaving you absolutely weak in the knees, or perhaps intimidated if you were male.

When he did smile, it was slight, and without a trace of his unnaturally sharp canines. No, it was merely a little upward turn of one corner of his lips; more of a smirk than anything. He held his head high and carried himself confidently, never once doubting his ability or personality. His presence calmly said, _"Take me just as I am, or don't take me at all."_

His body was strong, with lean muscles underneath sleek, tanned skin. His shoulders were mildly broad, leading down to lithe biceps capable of considerable strength. His chest was well-toned, pectorals and abdominals evidence of days in the gym combined with manual labor. His hands were rather large, yet slim, and a gold band remained on his right ring finger at all times. His palms were rough enough to assume he was no pretty boy, yet smooth enough – almost silky – to be soothing to the touch.

All females melted at the sight of him. Would die to get a glimpse of him on a hot summer day, that gorgeous skin gleaming with the sheen of sweat. All men envied him and kept their girls close when he was near to avoid losing them. He was perfection.

And he had been mine, _once upon a past._


	2. Chapter 1

_Well, I wrote this story forever ago, and I figured it's not doing any good sitting on my computer! So maybe some of you will enjoy it on here. I won't be posting regular A/N's, so this is it! _

_Just a simple story of Paul and Leah, with mentions of their previous time as a couple before Sam and Leah, which was before Sam and Emily. _

_Rated M for language and a lemon in chapter 3. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Once Upon a Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**Chapter One**

"Lee! Get the medical kit!"

I dropped my novel onto my sheets, sneering. I knew from the time of day and the evident slam of the door a few minutes earlier that it was Paul, hurt again. _'What a gorgeous mess.' _I grabbed the kit from the bathroom and sauntered downstairs.

Emily took the metal box from me and whisked away. I proceeded to follow her into the living room, taking in the nearly disastrous scene. Emily stood by Sam as the authoritative figure dabbed at a cut on the slight younger male's temple. His brown eyes met mine and I held my breath. Casually, I circled around the table, thankful to my outer composure. "What happened now?"

"A hunter got a couple of shots off at me in my fur. He missed. Did this on a branch when I ran down the hill." He smirked that crooked smirk and I adverted my eyes to Emily's scarred face.

"Really? Thought it'd be another bar fight. You've been going there ever since that little slu-"

"Now don't you two start." Emily scoffed. "Be civil for God's sake, Leah."

My lips raised in the beginnings of a snarl. If Emily thought that she was my new mother, she had another thing coming.

"You're barely older than me, bitch."

"Enough." Sam turned and grabbed my arm, and I shrank away. He was one person I _was_ afraid of, even if his touches had once been ones of passion.

His dark eyes locked on mine. "Get out of here, Leah. Take Paul with you." Emily turned away, looking rather upset, and I bit my tongue to keep from telling her to stop being such a pussy. Sam released my arm in favor of comforting her. I took the opportunity and wandered out the front door.

It was a few moments before I realized Paul was following me. I continued on in silence and neither of us spoke until we reached the forested area beyond the open, grassy field.

"You were right."

I turned around. 'What?"

Paul froze me with that intense stare. "I _was_ at the club again. Got in a fight with a guy."

I turned away from him, my long black hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "I knew it." I could nearly feel his gaze boring into me.

His voice sounded as if he was scowling. "I'm tired of Sam trying to bullshit his way to the leader position. He's hardly older than me."

I agreed with him; in fact, the exact same thing was happening to me with Emily. She thought she had the liberty to become head bitch, yet she wasn't even one of us, and never would be. But nonetheless, I spoke just to spite Paul.

"Having a leader makes everything easier. More organized. Someone telling you what to do."

"I'll do whatever I damn please." His posture was slumped, but his gaze wise beyond his years. "And don't tell me you agree with him. I'm not that fucking stupid. I know you absolutely despise being controlled."

I looked away again, refusing to admit he had me pinned.

* * *

The rocky ledge felt cool beneath my bare feet. The crisp ocean air tasted wild.

"Scared, Lee-Lee?" Quil mocked. Embry laughed. Their bodies were bare with the exception of shorts. They were beginning to fill out with lean muscles.

I sauntered over casually and Embry leaped off to get away from me. His "Aaaaa-ooh!" echoed in the little canyon, and I heard him hit the water. I grinned at Quil and pushed him off. His body landed in the water far below with a splash. "Murdering young ones, are we?"

I turned my head to see Sam, followed by Paul. Sam's body was muscular and powerful, while Paul's was slightly more lean in comparison. I smirked again.

"They're like baby birds. Gotta push 'em outta the nest." Sam's smile was rare. Wordlessly, he ran toward the edge and dove off, hands above his head.

Paul and I were left to stand there. I could feel him watching me as I wriggled my jeans down my curved hips. They slid down my calves and pooled around my feet, revealing the black bikini bottom held together by little strings. Paul took a step forward and I turned a slightly bemused gaze on him.

"Stalling?"

He smiled, almost sweetly. "Waiting for my sister."

I snorted. "Sister? Hardly." I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving him to take in my slim shoulders and perky, yet large breasts, covered by the string bikini top. My skin was tanned and flawless. "I hope you aren't that kind of kin."

His teeth were feral as he grinned, still examining me. I turned toward the edge.

Paul raced right past me, and my hair blew past my face and I was enveloped by the musky essence of his body. He bounded off and hugged his knees with an echoing cry of excitement.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the beautiful scent of freedom, savoring the ocean breeze in the hair and against my skin. Inhaling one last time, I stepped off.

The fall was the best part of the whole experience. I maneuvered my body like a skydiver's, freefalling down without a parachute. The sheer thrill took my breath away and the air made my eyes water. I felt completely free. The adrenaline shattered when I hit the foamy water.

I was disorientated for a moment. Spinning in the water, I tried to figure out which way was up. A strong hand grabbed my wrist and I kicked in the direction of it.

I surfaced, drawing a breath into oxygen-starved lungs. Paul's voice made me open my eyes.

"Damn, Leah."

We swam toward shore, where the other three were waiting for us. "Are you alright?" Sam asked, though his voice held no worry.

"I'm fine." I snapped. _'I didn't see you out there trying to help me.' _Quil and Embry stood off to the side, but followed Sam up the hill obediently. Paul remained by my side.

"I hope you know I ain't always gonna be there to save you, Leah." Paul's voice was a bit hoarse from the salt water.

I headed up the hill, after the others. _'You were there to break my heart though.'_

"Yeah. Lucky me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**Chapter Two**

The forest faded from a gloomy afternoon glow to a dark night, with only a sliver of a moon. And I lay on a fallen log, on my back, watching the stars become evident. The scent of pine, dirt and grass surrounded me, distracting me slightly. But my mind still wandered.

He and I had been everything to me. We had shared a connection so deep, so captivating. We had been young, but in love. I relived days when he would pick me up from school, during freshman year. All the girls, even the seniors, looked at us conspicuously. And I had seen the jealousy in their eyes. We would hold hands and wander through the forest, aimlessly. It didn't matter, as long as we were together.

Tears filled my eyes unconsciously as I remembered my sixteenth birthday, when he had presented me with a ring. That gorgeous eighteen karat yellow gold ring, with diamonds along the band and one in the middle, weighing one carat all by itself. It was worth $5,000. He had slipped it onto my finger, telling me he loved me, over and over again. We had made love that night, for the first time. I'd given him the most precious thing a girl could give, plus all of my heart and soul.

I sat up, wiping the tears from my cheek that I didn't even know were there. My heart ached as I hugged my knees close to my chest. He had once been mind. But I had done something wrong; not been good enough._ 'Why else would he leave me for her?'

* * *

_

"Quil and Jacob, you are a pair."

Jacob nodded at the equally young man. Both were shirtless and tan; smaller versions of Sam. Embry and Paul slouched in shirts; Embry in a black t-shirt and Paul in a white tank. I stood beside Paul, proudly the only female in the pack.

"I will pair with Embry." Sam turned his head to scrutinize me with dark, hooded eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line. "That leaves Leah and Paul." I saw him nod the slightest bit out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't move the slightest bit. I had trouble following orders when they were reasonable, much less being given orders with no explanation.

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on, Sam?" Quil asked. I turned my head to him as he voiced my thoughts. His eyes flashed to me, a slight smirk in them, and I heard his whisper in my head; _Damn straight. _I repressed a soft laugh and awaited Sam's response.

"Alright." He murmured, looking rather guilty. His head hung and he looked down, and then spoke hesitantly, as if choosing his words wisely. "There have been… More vampire sightings in the area. Not just by our pack, but by other packs too. And the Cullens." We had formed a cautious alliance with the bloodsuckers, because Bella trusted them and Jacob trusted Bella. Sam had told us they could also be of some help against invading vampires. Personally, I didn't trust them much more than I could throw the big one with short brown hair.

"I have decided it would be safer if we traveled in pairs." Sam continued. His gaze drifted around the group. "Your partner is like your second half. You will stay together no matter what the situation. Stick to them like glue. With some exceptions, Embry." He added as he caught the young male smirking perversely at Paul. I nearly blushed at the thoughts and concentrated on Sam's voice.

"Eat together, patrol together, sleep in the same room. Never be more than a few yards from each other. You are responsible for their life and they for yours. This will be enforced until I say otherwise." He nodded at Embry and the younger one obediently followed him back in the direction of Sam's house.

Jake went over the Quil and slung his arm around his shoulders. Quil laughed at something the teen said and the boys headed off towards Jake's truck.

I felt ready to throw up, cry, or perhaps faint. Paul, stuck to me like glue. Dear God.

* * *

"Really, Paul?"

I stood behind my couch, hair dripping from my shower, as the tanned male was sprawled out on my couch, watching baseball. I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the couch, by his feet. "If you're so into this sport, go play it with the Cullens."

His laugh was husky. "I'd kick their asses."

I smirked. "Right, wolf boy. Dogs are good at fetch."

He sat up, halfway behind me, and retorted with his own witty murmur, "Hope I ain't barkin' up the wrong tree."

The lantern flickered in the corner, casting shadows across the walls. With my sensitive ears, I could hear the pitter-patter of rain outside. The power went out quite often during storms. With the dark room lit by a flame, I felt as if this was more of a romantic date. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder, and I shivered. He snickered again, the sound slightly feral this time.

"Scared, baby?" He touched my elbow gently.

I flinched away and scooted further down the couch, completely against my body's pleas and half against my mind. My heart throbbed in my chest. "Don't, Paul."

He sighed, and was silent for a moment before speaking. His voice was softer. "Hear me out, Leah." He hesitated, and I closed my eyes. Was he actually going to attempt an apology?

He began to speak, his voice a soft murmur. "We all know I can be a dick. And I know I did something pretty bad to you. I should've thought…"

"Paul, you have no idea." I stood up. "You don't-"

Paul rose from his sitting position and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around rather roughly to face him, and cut me off.

"Yeah, it was pretty fuckin' stupid, Leah. But how long are you gonna hate me for it? It's been three years, and you still want nothing to do with me."

Gingerly, I took his hands from my shoulders, and let them fall to his sides. My eyes were regretfully bitter as I spoke.

"You're right, Paul. It was pretty fuckin' stupid." I turned and started to walk away, but he caught my hand to prevent my leaving.

"She dumped me, Leah. Because I called her your name."

I yanked my hand from his grip. "She probably went home and laughed, because perhaps you had finally gotten even with her. Cheater and heartbreaker go hand in hand, Paul." I started upstairs.

"Leah…"

It took all my self-control not to turn around and give in to his pleading voice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**Chapter Three**

I lay in my bed, listening to the howls of wolves. Real wolves, not the creatures that we were. A dull thump made me sit up quickly, my body tensing instinctively.

Paul stood in my doorway, nearly a silhouette in the shadows. He looked rather sinister. His chest was bare and he was wearing dark, long pants. One arm was extended so his hand was flat against the door frame. The position accentuated his well-muscled bicep.

"Leah." He took a few steps into my room, and I hugged my knees to my chest, away from him. "Don't tell me to leave." He murmured, standing beside my bed. I avoided his gaze in favor of the nearly full moon outside my window.

"Leah, before you tell me to go, or start to ignore me, I want you to ask yourself something." He paused, and then whispered, "Do you miss 'us'?"

My eyes burned with tears. "It doesn't matter."

He sat beside me on the bed. "'Doesn't matter'? Leah, it means the world. I know I was an asshole. But don't you remember what we used to have? That connection? There's no way that spark has just gone out."

"It didn't, but I can't… Trust you…" My voice cracked and the moonlight shone on the tear that trickled down my cheek.

Warm arms wrapped around my body, hugging me tight to an equally warm, bare chest. "Please don't cry. I've only seen you cry once, when Harry died. It broke my heart then and it's gonna do the same thing now…"

More tears welled up in my hazel eyes and I turned my head to bury it in his shoulder. His arms tightened around me protectively, and he held my trembling body. I had bottled my anguish for so long that I couldn't even comprehend that I was breaking down in front of him. All I could do was focus on his heat, his voice whispering in my ear, trying to comfort me.

* * *

I woke up peacefully, in warmth. Letting my mind wander, I recalled the previous night. I had fallen into a fretful sleep, but I felt rested now. From the position I was in, I concluded that I was lying on Paul, and he had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. His arm was around me still, resting on my stomach. I watched it rise and fall as I breathed.

Glancing at the window, I realized it was still early morning. Perhaps two in the morning, judging by the lack of light outside. I shifted, and Paul let out a heavy breath.

"Awake, Lee?"

I was startled by his voice and nodded, wide-eyed. He brushed my long black hair from my face with the hand not resting on my abdominals. I raised my head a bit, but didn't look at him.

He leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "I think I've found a reason to change, Leah. A reason to appreciate the things I have and not take them for granted."

I sighed through my nose. "Who says you have me again?"

His fingers slipped under my chin and made me raise my head to him. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me gently.

He pulled back just the slightest bit and whispered against my full lips. "I do believe that is that."

We escaped from my house, out into the stormy night. Rain dripped down our bodies as we walked through a sleeping bed of flowers, hand in hand. We hid under a pine tree, mostly sheltered by the downpour, and he held me in his strong arms, his warmth spreading through me.

When the skies cleared, we lay in the wet grass and watched the stars. I felt as if this was a whole new beginning of life, and I had discovered a different side of him. A softer, more caring side that I had never known before. I was experiencing a new perspective of love.

The wolves were quiet as we headed back to my house. We, too, were silent, except for our breathing, and the beating of our hearts as one. The door creaked as I opened it slowly, glancing back at him. His eyes were dark and chocolatey, betrayed affection and desire for not just my body, but for my heart, soul, spirit; for me to love him back with the same intensity. I took a step backwards, into the house, and he followed me as I retreated. His hand shut the door behind him quietly, and we were plunged into a gloomy darkness. I could just barely see his face in the shadows.

He came closer to me, his hands on either side of my head as I leaned back against the wall, looking up at him placidly. His mouth descended on mine. The kiss was slow and deliberate, taking all of my attention and demanding a response. My hands were on his shoulders as his larger ones smoothed down my sides, gingerly lifting my shirt. Our lips parted for just a second as he pulled it over my head, then he kissed me again. His hands were on my body, everywhere, and they settled on my hips as he pulled back to examine me.

His eyes were appreciative, yet greedy, as he took my full figure in. He lowered his head to kiss my breast gently, and my eyes slipped closed as he reached behind me to undo the clasps of my bra. His fingers were quite skilled, and it fell from my body within only a few seconds. His hands covered my breasts from the cold air, and he held them as he kissed the corner of my lips. Despite his large hands, he still could not hold them completely.

One hand slipped down to undo my jeans as his lips replaced it, his tongue slowly circling the sensitive, puckered nub. My lips parted, and my jeans slid off my hips as I let out a heavy breath simultaneously. Teeth scraped as a finger rubbed me through my panties, tantalizingly. I trembled from anticipation and oversensitivity.

He gathered me in his arms and carried me up the stairs, his lips not able to stay away from my face, my neck, my hair. I clung to him, even when he set me down on the bed, and he followed my actions, climbing onto the bed overtop of me.

"You make me so crazy." He whispered huskily into the cleft between my breasts, then latched onto a spot and sucked gently, occasionally nibbling with sharp canines. I rested my hands on his shoulders, at the mercy of his ministrations. One of his hands slipped down my inner thigh, moving my panties aside as he kissed my cheek softly. I gasped against his lips as he pushed a long finger inside me. My nails nearly scratched his skin as he bit my neck, moving his finger within me. A soft moan surprised me as it escaped my lips. The little movements inside me sent jolts of electricity through my veins.

He pumped his finger ever so slowly, adding a second finger on the third pump. I clung to him; our bodies flush as he tortured me with pleasure. Soft whimpers and moans escaped my full lips as he sped up his movements, his lips everywhere. He bit my lower lip as he curved his fingers upwards, and I let out a soft cry at the sudden rush of pleasure.

"Say my name Leah." He growled, kissing me between words. He pounded his fingers into me, hitting that spot. I twitched and whined.

He repeated himself twice more, hard.

"Say it."

A third time made my stomach convulse, and my muscles tightened around his fingers.

"P-Paul…!"

* * *

I watched him remove his shirt, and studied the lean muscles on his chest and abdomen. There was a lusty gleam in his eyes as he stood to unbutton his jeans, but I could tell he was controlling it by the way love fought to stay in their brown depths as well.

His pants fell from his waist and I kept my eyes on his face. He came back to the bed, lying next to me, his skin tan and flawless.

"Leah."

I looked into his eyes, halfway conscious of anything but him.

"What?"

The smile that graced his lips was slight.

"Roll over."

I rolled so I was facing away from him and he pulled me back against his body. I drew in a soft breath at the hardness against the back of my thigh. Outstretching his right arm, he moved it underneath my head and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Raise your leg."

I moved my left leg over his body, and my eyes slipped closed when I felt the soft head rest against my inner thigh. He reached a hand down and moved it so it pressed against my pussy.

"I'll go slow at first. It'll be okay." He murmured, attempting to comfort me and make me relax. I took a deep breath and nodded.

He pushed his hips forward slightly, and the slightest bit of pressure was enough for his head to slip into me. I drew in a sharp breath as the moist inner walls made it easier for it to slide in. He pushed his shaft into me, burying his face in my hair.

"Fuckin' tight…" he whispered, his voice strained. I reached around his head with my left arm to grab his left shoulder, trembling, and his left arm came around my body, holding me to him as he pushed further into me.

The pain was nearly masked by the pleasure. He hilted inside me, somehow fitting his long and thick length all inside me. My breath was shaky as I whimpered.

"Yeah, you like having something inside you, don't you?" he whispered, pulling out, and pushing back in carefully. A moan was emitted from my lips.

The pace he set was steady and somewhat fast. But as he thrusted into me over and over again, both of us grew more needy and bothered. His adjusted himself and thrusted in again, hitting a more pleasurable spot with the new angle. After the first heated moan, he aimed for that spot again and again, driving me to the brink of madness. He hilted within me every time, his thrusts deep and becoming less steady and more erratic. A moan in the form of his name coming from my lips pushed him over the edge, and he lifted my hips, thrusting hard and fast. I nearly screamed as I was impaled with his length.

"Yeah, that's right baby. Say my name. Moan it." He growled into my ear, his breath hot and husky. I grabbed the sheets tight with my right hand and moaned softly.

"You like it when I fuck you like this? Or maybe I should slow it down…" His pace slowed to deliberate, unhurried thrusts. I whined in complaint.

"N-No… Fast, Paul… Please…" I whimpered, able to feel his cock throbbing within me. He gave in, returning to his hard, deep thrusts. It was impossible to stop the moans now; my priority was trying not to scream aloud. Each thrust drove me closer and closer to my finish.

"Yeah, you're mine now. Nobody else's. How would you like this every night, huh?" I nodded quickly; breathlessly. My breasts bounced in time with his thrusts, as did my body.

"Fuck… C'mon Leah, let's finish together." He whispered, holding my leg up with his left arm. He bit my ear and thrusted sharply.

"Cum for me Leah."

One more hard thrust and his wish was my desire. I gasped in a breath and moaned his name heatedly as my body shuddered, muscles convulsing around his length repeatedly. He groaned at the squeeze but continued thrusting, twice more, before his hips twitched spasmodically and I felt his hot, sticky seed fill my lower tummy. The feel was so erotic that I dug my nails into his shoulder, whimpering softly. He growled as he finished, letting my leg fall. We both lie there like that for awhile, catching our breath and basking in the afterglow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Once Upon a Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**Chapter Four**

Morning came early in the afternoon for us. I awoke and stretched, smitten like a puppy. Paul lay beside me, snoring softly. His hair was messy and his naked body covered by my white satin sheets below his waist.

I clothed myself in small jean shorts and a blue tanktop, and drifted downstairs to make pancakes. The sun shone in through a kitchen window, illuminating little flecks of dust in the air. There was a pile of three pancakes by the time I heard movement on the stairs. I smirked to myself and poured the fourth on.

Warm arms came around my waist, startling me, and he nuzzled my ear.

"Morning baby." He murmured against my cheek.

"Hungry?" I asked, flipping the pancake. He moved away from me and sat at the table, taking the three for himself.

"Starved." He took a bite as I plated the last one and switched off the stove. My butt rested against the counter as I gazed at him.

"Sam called me." Paul announced between bites. I barely heard him. He has that rumpled hair and 'just woke up' look that made me yearn to just take him back to bed with me. "Wants me to meet him. Just the two of us."

"Doesn't that break his own rule of us staying together like glue?" I said vaguely.

Paul's smirk was sardonic. "Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

The scraping of nails on my front door made me jump, and I turned around, looking over the back of the couch. It came again, too faint for the human ears. I stood up quickly and went to the door curiously.

The sight on the other side of the oak door made me drop my empty cup in horror. It bounced heavily on the wood floor. Jacob was laying belly-down on my front porch, his legs still on the stairs. He was clothed in only ripped shorts. His body was smeared crimson with blood, and it was impossible to tell where it was coming from. He raised his head to me.

"Ja-Jacob." I stammered, pulling him up. I helped him into my kitchen and sat him down in a chair. I grabbed a few towels and started wiping him off.

"It's not all my blood." He gasped. I raised my hazel eyes to him, wiping blood from his chest. His eyes betrayed whatever terrible incidents he had seen. "Just my shoulder… Leah, you've gotta go back. Vampires…"

I paused, hesitant about leaving Jake like this. _'If what he is saying is true, he'll be okay. Just stop the bleeding…' _Fire began to burn in my veins. "Paul? Sam?"

Jacob's eyes were grave. "I saw Sam on the ground. Paul was still fighting one off when he ordered me to go get help."

I bared my teeth, and then calmed down, for his sake. "Jake, take a shower upstairs and get all this blood off, okay? Hold a towel to your shoulder to stop the bleeding."

He nodded. "Go." His voice sounded strained.

I pulled myself away from him and shrugged off my coat, sprinting outside into the hazy, late afternoon. My bare, human feet left the top of the stairs as I leapt into the air.

I landed on all four of my silvery paws.

* * *

The metallic scent of blood was overwhelming as I neared Sam's house. My nose led me past the wooden structure, though, and into the forested area behind it. The unmistakable scent of Paul's blood shocked me back into human form. Pulling my shorts up, I stumbled along the path. I dragged my shirt over my head, tears on my cheeks as I kept running, following the odor.

A figure lay in the dirt, motionless. Its smell was crisp; vampire. But it wasn't dead. I approached and identified it as the newest addition to the Cullen clan. He rolled over, and the small brunette ran into the clearing. I growled, the hairs rising on the back of my neck.

"We mean no harm!" she cried, her voice like wind chimes; clear and musical. She dropped to her knees beside the wounded male. "It was Victoria and her followers. She came back for Bella, who was with Jacob. A fight broke out." She paused.

"Who else is involved?" I demanded.

"Your leader killed two of them. He's hurt. The others… I don't know. I think one might be dead." She murmured.

I ran past her, into the clearing. The scene looked like the aftermath of a war. Two Cullens were helping each other. Edward was holding Bella; she looked as if she was near a breakdown. Sam, who was wounded himself, was trying to patch up Embry; Quil lay beside him, not seeming to be breathing at all.

"Sam!" I trotted up to him. He raised his head, eyes pained for not only himself, but for his comrades and pack members.

"Leah. Jacob found you too late. The fight is over."

"Where's Paul?" I gasped.

Sam pointed to a heap, lying on the ground. I stumbled over to it, my body numb.

"Paul?" I whispered, my voice weak. I fell to my knees beside him. His chest gleamed crimson with blood.

Chocolate eyes opened and settled on my face. His breathing was ragged. "Leah." He smirked. "I'm a little messed up, huh?"

I shook my head, biting my lip in an effort to keep the tears in, but my attempt was in vain.

"Lee…" Paul sat up, the effort obviously causing him pain, but he raised his hand to my cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry. I'm okay." He took my in his arms, carefully, and a sob escaped me, muffled by his bare shoulder.

"I'm okay Leah." He whispered. "You aren't gonna lose me that easily."


	6. Epilogue

**Once Upon a Past**

_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_

**Epilogue**

The fireplace was warm, and crackled as flames danced and shadows reflected on the walls. The radio played soft music in the kitchen, where the scent of hot chocolate emanated.

I lay against Paul's muscular body, in his arms. A blanket was draped over us, and his wounds were dressed and bandaged. He would heal in no time. His arms were secure around my midsection and his heat radiated into my body.

Jacob, who was most injured, was on the couch, lying down. His eyes were closed, but I knew the moment that scent of hot chocolate came closer, he would sit up eagerly. Quil and Embry sat side by side, closest to the fire. They whispered to each other, as not to disturb Jacob. Sam was in the big chair that could hold nearly three people. His head rested back against the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling, patiently waiting for Emily to return to him.

Everything seemed to be at peace. There was no tension within the pack. The relationship between us and the Cullens was improving. No one had been lost or seriously injured in the battle. And I had Paul.

His soft breath in my ear made my eyes slip closed. "Leah… Am I good enough for you now?"

I turned in his arms. "You always were."

He kissed my cheek, his soft lips lingering there for a moment. I breathed in his sweet, musky scent, savoring the taste.

"I love you Leah." He whispered, his hands tracing around my body. An emotion too strong for words swelled in my chest. Perhaps it was affection, devotion, relief, desire, joy and possession, all rolled into one.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips fiercely. Nothing would separate us ever again.


End file.
